Oggy and The Cockroaches
|released = June 17th, 2020 (USA/Canada) |starring = John Cena Jason Sudeikis Jackie Chan Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Tom Kenny Dwayne Johnson Kevin Hart Maurice LaMarche Charlie Adler Danny Mann Jeff Bennett Carlos Alazraqui Doug Lawrence Joe Murray Steve Little Seth MacFarlane Ben Diskin Rob Paulsen James Arnold Taylor Jason Marsden Scott Menville Bruce Willis Jeffrey Garcia Dan Castellaneta Ashton Kutcher Billy West Nicolas Cantu Christian J. Simon Kevin James Josh Brolin Clancy Brown |director = TBA |producer = TBA |executive_producer = TBA |writer = TBA |screenwriter = TBA |story = TBA |based_on = Oggy and The Cockroaches and Space Goofs By Jean-Yves Raimbaud Rocko's Modern Life and Camp Lazlo By Joe Murray |narrator = TBA |music = Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |studio = Nickelodeon Movies Walt Disney Animation Studios |distributor = Walt Disney Pictures Paramount Pictures |runtime = TBA |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |rating = |gross = TBA |budget = TBA }} Oggy and The Cockroaches & Rocko's Modern Life: The Musical Movie! is a 2020 French-German-American-Canadian-Russian-British Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Adventure Romance Comedy Film. Coming To Theaters, June 17th, 2020. Plot/Summary: Opening Scene: The Film Begins, TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 1: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 2: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 3: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 4: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 5: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 6: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 7: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 8: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 9: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Voice Cast: * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky/Jasper * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee * Tom Kenny as Zig/Heffer/Scoutmaster Lumpus/Slinkman * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Kevin Hart as Bernie * Maurice LaMarche as Etno * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Doug Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Joe Murray as Rachel Bighead * Steve Little as Chip and Skip/Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted/Larrison/Ignatious * James Arnold Taylor as Milt * Jason Marsden as Wilbert * Scott Menville as Lemuel/Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/George Liquor/Mr. Horse * Nicolas Cantu as Gumball * Christian J. Simon as Darwin * Kevin James as Nick Wilde * Josh Brolin as King R. Rool * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * * * Songs: # Prologue (Instrumental) # Run Away (John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Tom Kenny, Dwayne Johnson, Kevin Hart, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, and Jeff Bennett) # Midnight Frenzy (Billy West) # First Flight (Carlos Alazraqui) # Go The Distance (Jason Marsden) # Filburt's Death (Instrumental) # King K. Rool Battle (Instrumental) # Finale (John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Tom Kenny, Dwayne Johnson, Kevin Hart, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Joe Murray, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Dan Castellaneta, Ashton Kutcher, Billy West, Nicolas Cantu, Christian J. Simon, and Kevin James) # Go The Distance (End Title) (Jack Black) # Production: Release: 2020 Marketing: Oscar campaing: Home media: Reception: Box Office: Critical response: Accolades: Franchise: Television Series: Television specials: Halloween: Christmas: Short films: Sequel: Spin-Off: * TBA * External links: Oggy and The Cockroaches & Rocko's Modern Life: The Musical Movie! (2020) IMDb at the IMDb Oggy and The Cockroaches & Rocko's Modern Life: The Musical Movie! (film) at the wikipedia Trivia: Logo and Concept Art: Posters: Oggy and The Cockroaches & Rocko's Modern Life - The Musical Movie!.png|''Theatrical Release Poster'' Characters: Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy Cat'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack Cat'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob Bulldog'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey Cockroach'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky Cockroach'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee Cockroach'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' Etno Polino.png|''Etno Polino'' Candy Caramella.png|''Candy Caramella'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Gorgious Klatoo'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Bud Budiovitch'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Stereo Monovici'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko Rama'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer Wolfe'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt Shellbach'' Rachel Bighead.png|''Rachel Bighead'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Ren Hoek.png|''Ren Hoek'' Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Sven.png|''Sven Hoek'' George Liquor.png|''George Liquor'' Jasper (Big House Blues).png|''Jasper'' Mr. Horse.png|''Mr. Horse'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo Spidermonkey'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj Elephant'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam Rhino'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson Clogmeyer'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward Platypus'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman Big Horn Sheep'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon Bear'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted Pig'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold Walrus'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt Hippo'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison Stork'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert Beaver'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel Opossum'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious Hedgehog'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort Pelican'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick Persian Cat'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill Aardvark'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Algonquin Casper Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Leslie Slinkman Piston'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef Heimlich McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' Gumball & Darwin.png|''Gumball and Darwin'' Nick Wilde.png|''Nick Wilde'' Villains: King R. Rool.png|''King R. Rool'' Mr. Krabs.png|''Mr. Krabs'' Tom Cat.png|''Tom Cat'' Bobert (TAWOG).png|''Bobert'' Lake Monster (Camp Lazlo).png|''Lake Monster'' Fluffy (Camp Lazlo).png|''Fluffy'' Elebug (Camp Lazlo).png|''Elebug'' Meatman.jpg|''Meatman'' Artists: Jack Black.png|''Jack Black'' Soundtrack: Gallery: Transcript: Quotes: Credits: Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Oggy and The Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Space Goofs Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Camp Lazlo Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:Zootopia Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Crossover Musicals Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:German films Category:American films Category:British films Category:Upcoming Films Category:German animated films Category:American animated films Category:British animated films Category:Warner/Chappell Music Category:Sony/ATV Music Publishing Category:Universal Music Publishing Group Category:Jack Black Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on books Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas